The Devastating Power
The Devastating Power is the Fifty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 10, 2016. Synopsis After escaping the Night Raid and Esdeath, Paul Gekko and company were found by the former president of the Konoha Republic. Plot The Episode begins at the Haro Fields. Feeling lost in the Haro Fields, Paul Gekko and company; being pursuited by the Night Raid and the remnants of the Akame Empire, searches for the way out. They ended up in circles until the mysterious figure came and showed them the way to the Docks. After Paul and the gang thanks the figure, the mysterious figure introduces himself as Gau Anthony Meguro, the former president of the Konoha Republic. Paul Gekko recognizes that figure who thanks him for escaping the Haro Fields. Back at Tatsumi's hometown village, everyone gathers as they have received a large sum of money. Now that they no longer have to starve, they plan to celebrate when Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu return, unaware that the three of them have been killed. Run helped an injured Wave to move and the two witnessed Esdeath's death. Being stuck in the Haro Fields, Esdeath is able to escape the Haro Fields walks towards Tatsumi's corpses where the abandoned Shikoutazer is and holds him, wishing that he was beside her. She then encases the both of them in ice, which explodes, destroying both of their bodies. With Esdeath's death, Mine became enraged more for killing Saya's Sister and vowed to avenge her along with Wave unaware that Kurome is on board the Cruise ship joining Paul Gekko's group. At the Cruise Ship, Paul Gekko was shocked that Kurome is on the ship willingly to join the group. Convinced, Paul Gekko let's Kurome join the group on the eternal journey along with Raiko Shinto, Raimei Shinto and Gau Haro. The Cruise ship arrives the Land of Alpha and Paul Gekko's group goes there to check out the cool stuff unaware that the Night Raid is still on pursuit. At the Movies, Paul Gekko and company are watching Star War Episode V the Empire Strikes Back but was cut short when Mine attempts to cut it down. Paul Gekko and the gang goes in panic. No matter where they go, the Night Raid remnants are still on pursuit. Paul Gekko's group is able to outrun Night Raid by the Gau Anthony Meguro telling them to hide in the caves. Leone, in her last moments in life, made her goodbyes with Paul Gekko and her drinking buddies before dying alone peacefully in the slums she grew up in and Run got pinched in the aquarium by the group of Lobsters. Since the Shikoutazer is sealed in the Haro Fields, Run and Wave visited Girouette's grave, both promising to help the Izumogakure in their own different ways - with Run meaning to protect the government from the inside - while also playfully commenting about Tatsumi running away from Esdeath again in the afterlife. Characters *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Raimei Shinto *Gau Haro *Raiko Shinto *Gau Anthony Meguro *Tatsumi *Run *Esdeath *Akame *Wave *Kurome *Mine Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon